Manufacturers implement various quality control measures to reduce an amount of defective products entering the stream of commerce. Some quality control measures involve visually inspecting products. However, current visual inspection techniques, such as visual inspections by human workers, invariably miss defective products and also lack procedures to account for new product defects (e.g., product defects caused by an aging production line). As such, challenges exist in initially identifying product defects, especially product defects that develop over time.